While the field of padlocks is very highly developed, certain conventional features of padlocks remain unsatisfactory. For example, the high cost of keys for conventional cylinder-type locks results from the need for slow and tedious key cutting operations, and the concomitant requirement that such keys be fabricated of relatively expensive material, such as brass or aluminum. Of course, the manufacture of cylinder plugs for conventional cylinder locks is costly, both for tooling and finishing.